Love and Quidditch
by xkaren03x
Summary: Cho Chang and Oliver Wood bump into eachother during a midnight run at the Quidditch pitch. What happens next? (RR!) RE-CONTINUED!
1. The Meeting

Love and Quidditch  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
(Please R/R!)  
  
It was a cold winter day and I was determined to win our Quidditch match against Slytherin tomorrow. I sat in our Ravenclaw common room with Roger Davies (Ravenclaw's Quidditch Captain) going over plays and coming up with new strategies.  
  
"Cho, it's getting late, you really ought to get some sleep you know?" Roger said as he let out a yawn.  
  
"I know, but we can't stop now! I really want to get back at those Slytherines for last time!"  
  
"You mean that time when their beater nearly cracked your skull with that bludger?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad.but still, I can't wait to throw him off his broom tomorrow." Roger just sat there and laughed a little then yawned again. It really was late, way past curfew. "Davies, why don't you go ahead and get some sleep first?"  
  
"You sure you'll be alright down here?" he asked in his most big-brother- like tone.  
  
"Nothing to worry about"  
  
"Alright, but I want you to get some sleep, you need the rest"  
  
"Yeah, in a minute." But the thing was, I couldn't go to sleep, I was too excited about the game and I was full of energy. Not even Snape's class could've possibly brought me down. Just as Roger left, I felt a sudden urge to get out of the room and just fly.maybe go over some runs or two. I got off the blue couch and walked over to the window, the window staring across the Quidditch pitch. It was a perfectly clear sky and some wind, perfect for flying, I thought with a grin.  
  
I crept out of the common room and down the halls and through the doors, out to the Quidditch pitch. The night air was cold, but there have been worse. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and seated myself on my Comet 260 and before I knew it I was off the floor and in the air doing laps, turns, dives, twists, and flying full speed. Afterwards, still full of excitement, I pause in mid-air just to catch my breath when I spotted something in the distance. Something moving behind the posts and every second I stayed mounted on my broom it came closer. It got close enough for me to make out a shape, a cloaked shape.  
  
The figure reminded me of dementors and with that thought, a cold shrill traveled down my back and I felt like I was about to fall off my broom. But it wasn't until then that I suppose the figure noticed me in the air and stopped. I started to panic and grabbed for my wand. The cloaked figure drew out a hand and for a second I thought it was going to attack when instead it just used it to pull down its hood.  
  
"Oliver?" I blinked my eyes and he was still there and very much un- dementor like now with his hood off. His short brown hair rustled in the wind and I could see him squinting those brown eyes of his in a disbelieving sort of way.  
  
"Cho?" He said questioningly.  
  
"Yeah, Hi Oliver" I replied. It was extremely awkward, never had I talked to Oliver alone, much less ran into him in the middle of the night at the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
"What are you doing here? And at this time?" He asked rather surprised. I flew my broom closer to him so we didn't have to half-shout for the other to hear. Then, with wand still in hand I cried "Lumos" and light beamed out of my wand and shone between us.  
  
"I should be asking you the same" I smiled, and with that he gave a grin. It was that very grin that made all girls fall madly in love with him, that very smile that made him one of Hogwarts biggest Heartthrobs. But it wasn't till then that I realized how adorable this guy could look. Maybe it's cause I've always looked at him as competition, I mean he IS the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
"I guess we both have some explaining to do" He replied with his strong accent and smile. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little myself. Thank goodness for the dark, I wasn't sure how red I was getting.  
  
"Yeah, umm.I couldn't help it, I just had an urge to get out here and do some rounds before I could sleep. Guess I'm just too excited about tomorrow's game" I explained quickly and a bit nervously. I couldn't have made a bigger fool out of myself. I mean who just creeps out into the night just cause of some flying urge? He must think I'm weird. But just instead he gave me a smile, which made me blush even more.  
  
"Ah, the Quidditch nerves getting to you eh?" He smirked, "Yeah, used to sneak out here all the time just to psyche myself for a game."  
  
"Um, yeah" I said nervously with a smile, I'm not sure if it was nervousness or the cold seeping through my robes, but either way I gave out a shiver. I guess Oliver must have noticed because he then took off his cloak and handed it to me.  
  
"Here, take this, you look like you could use it" He smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but don't you need it? It is getting cold out here"  
  
"No, its okay, Nothing a few laps won't warm up". With that I put on his cloak, it was a bit heavy but it stopped the cold. From the cloak came a scent, probably some really nice cologne. I could've just slept there all wrapped in his cloak.  
  
"Thanks" I replied as I tightened the cloak around me. "So, game against Slytherin right?"  
  
"Yeah" I replied, "I've been working all night to come up with new plays with Roger. We really need to win this game, they've already beaten us once."  
  
"Yeah, but through cheating probably, can't trust those Slytherins to play even just one fair game!" Oliver stated through chattering teeth.  
  
"Hey, You sure you don't want this back?" I asked grabbing his cloak.  
  
"No, It's alright really. I'm just going to take a few laps, want to join?"  
  
"Yeah! Sure!" I replied trying to hold back the excitement building in.  
  
After flying a few laps (which seemed to have warmed both of us up), he offered to help me with some moves, "Here, when going for a dive, you want to lean more this way, that way you can gain in on some speed" he said while motioning my broom. But even the great Quidditch master couldn't help me here, speed dives where something I always had some trouble with. "Here, get on my broom" He advised.  
  
"Huh?" I asked confused?  
  
"Don't worry, I won't bite," he said with a grin over his adorable face. He took out his hand and with a bit uncertainty I placed my hand atop of his. He grasped my hand gently and pulled me over.  
  
"Ah!" I shrieked, the jump from broom was a bit freaky but I made it alive and my broom slowly drifted back to the ground.  
  
It was awkward at first being so close to him, but something about it felt so right and made me feel comfortable around him. "Hold on" He said as he placed my hands around his waist, "Ok, I'm going to dip the broom a little bit now so don't panic". I nodded in response, and soon after we dashed for a dive and I gasped with delight at the speed we were gaining. We went down so fast that I had to tighten my hold of Oliver, which I saw him smirk at. "Ok, see it's rather simple, just tighten your hold of the broom and dip the broom, just don't be afraid and let all go and the broom will pick up the speed, get it?" Oliver asked he pulled the broom up to a stop.  
  
"Yeah I think so." I replied with a bit of hesitation.  
  
"Ok, you try now.Accio Cho's broom" Oliver yelled while holding his hand out and with that, my broom flew obediently right to his grasp. I hopped back onto my broom and did just as Oliver instructed. Tighten grip on broom, and tilt-just a little bit, and put forth speed.and with that I flew my perfect speed dive.  
  
"Oliver! I did it!" I yelled with excitement, "Great Merlin! That was so much fun!" I could see the grin on Oliver's face as I flew softly back on the ground which, he in a few seconds joined me.  
  
"Great job Cho!"  
  
"Thanks Oliver! Couldn't have done it without you!" I jumped off my broom and ran right towards him and threw my arms around him in my excitement. He seemed to be quite taken by the hug, but returned it with a smile.  
  
That night I had the most fun with Quidditch practice ever. When I got back to the dormitories it was very well late into the night. I didn't have much trouble falling asleep just thinking about the wonderful night I just had.  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Comments/Suggestions/Flames are all welcomed. I'm opened to any ideas and still deciding if I should continue with this fic. ( 


	2. Oliver's Cloak

Chapter Two: Oliver's Cloak  
  
Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, except for the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
It was early next morning when I forced myself awake and walked down to the Great Hall. In my arms I clutched Oliver's cloak that he lent me the night before. Just thinking about last night brought a smile to my tired face. Flying so close with Oliver was definitely something I'll remember. But before I could even scan the Gryffindor table for Oliver, a girl with long flowing brown hair ran up to me, grabbing my hand. It was Kim, one of my best friends since we were sorted into Ravenclaw.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Cho! Guess who was heard asking about you this morning?!" she asked with excitement in her voice.  
  
"Who?" I asked as Kim led me to our Ravenclaw table, joining the rest of our friends.  
  
"Terrence Higgs!" (for those of you who don't remember, Terrence is the seeker for Slytherin in the first book) Kim squealed with delight.  
  
"Terrence? Isn't he in Slytherin?"  
  
"Yes I know, but you must admit Cho, he's not so bad in the eyes," Kim said as I changed my glance from the ecstatic Kim to the Slytherin table where Terrence sat, right between Flint and some other 4rd year Slytherin. Kim was right, he wasn't too bad, even considerably cute, but I knew of the Slytherin reputation and it wasn't something I wanted to get involved with. "Plus Cho, Slytherin and Ravenclaw coupling isn't so uncommon anymore. I mean look at Clarisse and John, besides their weekly fights, they're absolutely adorable together!"  
  
"Umm.I dunno" I let out quickly as I reached for some toast.  
  
"Oy Kim, Cho isn't interested in Higgs!" shouted Marcy, another 3rd year Ravenclaw in our group, "She's got herself a Gryffindor!" She teased as she pointed to Oliver's cloak. I nearly forgot I was still holding onto the cloak which bared the Gryffindor seal.  
  
"What is this Cho?" Kim exclaimed with interest as she grabbed for the cloak. My face turned a shade of red as I tried to reach back for the cloak. But I was too late, it was being passed around our little group until it reached Sylvie Mills.  
  
"This cloak seems awfully familiar" Sylvie said as she studied the cloak with narrowing eyes. She put the cloak up to her face and took a sniff (I guess she must've noticed the sweet cologne like I did last night). But it wasn't long till her eyes grew wide again, "Wood! This cloak belongs to Oliver Wood!" She yelled, at first proud that she figured whom it belonged to, but then a look of shock and anger was smeared on her face.  
  
People started gasping and giggling in the background. It wasn't a shock that Sylvie recognized that the cloak belonged to Oliver, she did go out with him for a month or two until Oliver caught her cheating on him with Flint (of all people! Oliver's Quidditch rival!).  
  
"Wood, is it now? Good catch Cho." Marcy winked.  
  
"No, It's not like that" I tried to explain over the giggling and commenting voices.  
  
"Then what is it like?" Sylvie asked with a snarl on her face (I swear, some of Flint's attitude must have rubbed off on her when they were together). I couldn't help but get the feeling that Sylvie was a bit jealous.  
  
"There you are Cho!" came a voice, distinctively belonging to Roger Davies, "You better finish up, we got a game to win". Thank goodness for Davies! I really didn't feel like explaining to everyone about my sneaking off last night and bumping into Wood.  
  
"All finished" I gasped as I took a bite of my toast. It was a relief to see Roger and to be reminded of our game today. We walked out of the Great Hall and down the corridors to the locker rooms.  
  
"So who's the lucky Gryffindor?" Roger asked as he spied Oliver's cloak (I finally got it back after grabbing it from Sylvie).  
  
"Please Roger, I got enough of the teasing from the girls." I said with a look of hope that maybe he won't continue on with the subject.  
  
Roger laughed a bit, "Don't worry Cho, but you know you're going to have to tell me soon or later". I smiled, that was Roger, he knew when to back off and when to be there for you. Even being two years older than me, he was the only other person I could truly trust besides Kim.  
  
"Thanks Roger" I said giving him a relieved smile. But things didn't end that quickly, walking towards us was none other than Oliver Wood himself.  
  
"Morning Cho, Davies" Oliver said with a nod and smile.  
  
"Morning Oliver" both Roger and me said at the same time. A smile started to grow across my face and I had a feeling I was blushing again (Ah! Why now?).  
  
"Oh by the way Oliver, thanks for lending me your cloak" I got out while handing him his cloak.  
  
"Thanks" He smiled. There was a minute of awkward silence as he took his cloak with Roger looking at me with a suspicious grin. "You guys are probably in a hurry to warm up for your game today so I won't hold you up any longer, Good Luck though"  
  
"Thanks" Roger replied. With that said, Oliver continued on walking past us. Roger gave me a look and I realized I was smiling uncontrollably.  
  
"What?" I asked still smiling  
  
"This I got to know," he laughed as we continued on our way to the locker rooms.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it, I know its kindda slow right now, but I promise things will get better soon. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I'm opened to all suggestions so please review. Also, I'm not sure if I got the years of everyone in the story correct, sorry if its inaccurate (haven't had time to look it up). 


	3. Ravenclaw vs Slytherin and a bit more

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, just the ones you don't recognize and the plot.  
  
pokelilpupe: thanks for correcting me, so sorry bout that, I went back and corrected it though (. Thanks for reviewing  
  
cho_wood: glad you like the story, I think I'll keep going with this story for a while, I've got a lot of ideas and stuff I want to make happen in the future. ( Just as long as I still have some ppl's interest.  
  
Nunce: thanks for the review, glad you like it!  
  
**Before the Match**  
  
"Ok, We practiced our hearts out for this game and we've just got to win. Rena, Terry (our Ravenclaw beaters), keep an eye for those bludgers-we can't afford another accident like last time," Roger said as he eyed me and squinted at my forehead, "And Cho, have you been working on those speed dives like I told you?"  
  
"Yeah, nothing to worry about" I replied as I thought back to the night with Oliver at the pitch.  
  
"Ok, good, now lets go in and give it all we got!" Roger yelled as the rest of the team cheered and marched out to the field. I got to the center of the playing field, mounted myself on my broom, and flew up in the air, waiting for Madam Hooch to begin the game. Facing me was the Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Might want to keep your eyes opened Chang, don't want another bludger accident now do you?" the blonde boy sneered.  
  
"Thank you Draco, It's adorably sweet of you to care," I said with my most innocent-sounding voice, knowing that it'll exactly make his stomach curl.  
  
"Sweet?! Me?!" Draco said in a disgusted voice and with a disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"Yes, I know, quite hard to believe." I smiled. I then glanced over at the stands, and it seemed automatic that my eyes wandered over to the Gryffindor section. Even being from so high, I could clearly see Oliver. He stood with some members of his Quidditch team. He seemed to have caught me staring at him and gave me a wink and a wave. One of his friends caught him waving at me and tilted his head and giving Oliver a lovey dovey look and it was quite obvious Oliver was a bit embarrassed. I stifled a giggle but before I could even wave back, I heard the high pitch screech of Madam Hooch's whistle and instinctively dashed forward.  
  
Fifteen minutes into the game and still no sign of the snitch. Another Fifteen minutes and the score was 50-30 (Slytherin lead). I had to keep my watch close on Draco, he did have a faster broom than me (Nimbus 2001) and so I thought if I could keep him in close reach, I might have a chance. A couple more minutes and Slytherin scores again. At this rate, we'll never win; I got to find that snitch fast. I parked my broom high in the air scanning the field for the snitch, then, from the corner of my eye I could see a glint of gold. Without even thinking twice I dove down towards the glitter gold.  
  
"I don't think so Chang!" I didn't even have to turn my head to see who was shouting, it was obviously Draco. He must've caught me going in for the dive and jumped in himself. "Do you honestly think your pathetic Comet 260 could outrun a Nimbus 2001?!" He was right, there was no way I could outrun him but I just had to beat him. I knew he didn't really have a clue where the snitch was; he probably saw me diving in and thought I would just lead him right to it. I then made a sharp turn to the right just as Draco followed obediently and soon sped up ahead of me.  
  
"Better luck next time!" He yelled as he turned his head back at me.  
  
"Thanks!" I yelled back as I stopped my broom and quickly pulled off the speed dive I've been working on as I turned my broom to the opposite direction (where I found the snitch). I reached out my hand with the snitch only inches away.  
  
"Like I said, I don't think so." Draco yelled only a few feet behind me. Man! That broom of his was as fast as a bullet; I honestly thought I lost him! But I wasn't going to lose when I'm this close. I stretched my arm as far as I could and then.slam! Draco shoved me just as I closed my hand. I lost balance and felt myself falling off my broom and felt the thrusting pain as my body hit the ground. I couldn't open my eyes and I gave in to the pain and blacked out.  
  
**At the Hospital Wing**  
  
I felt a hand brush against my cheek and I could feel the warmth moving through my body. I felt so weightless and free, but at the same time I also felt drowsy and tired. I felt another brush on my cheek, and slowly began to open my eyes. I immediately felt the hand pull away and felt a wave of coldness. It took a while for my vision to clear up; all I could see was a blur of red. I blinked to clear up the blurriness, the shapes started to take form and the blur of red soon took the figure of Oliver Wood.  
  
"Morning Cho" Oliver said with a grin.  
  
"Morning?" I said, a bit confused.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you fell off your broom...that prat Malfoy pushed you over during the game and I guess you must've blacked out"  
  
"Oh no! The game!" I shouted as my mind started bringing back scenes from the game, "Ah! And I practiced so hard for it too!" Oliver gave out a laugh and I stared at him a bit offended and confused. "There's nothing funny about that Wood! Not all of us are natural Quidditch players!" I shot at him.  
  
Oliver quickly stopped laughing but still had a mischievous grin on his face, "No, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that..you guys won"  
  
"What?!" I yelled with an excited smile on my face, "How?! I fell and I-"  
  
"You caught it just as Malfoy hit you. It was rather surprising, you should've seen the look on Flint's face when the snitch flew out of your hand after you hit the ground."  
  
"Great Merlin! This is so wonderful Oliver!" I shouted as I jumped to hug him. I hardly realized what I did and felt a little embarrassed, but then I felt Oliver's arms wrap around me returning the hug. I couldn't help but grin, it just felt so right. But just as I was to pull away, I felt a stinging ache on my left. I flinched and gave out a slight groan as I grabbed for my left side.  
  
"What? Did I hurt you?" Oliver asked a bit surprised and scared.  
  
"No, its just that I'm still hurting from the fall" I said still twitching from the pain.  
  
"Oh! In the case I better get Madam Pomfrey" Oliver said as he got up from the chair he was sitting on, right beside my bed.  
  
"No! Oliver-" I yelled still in pain. Oliver turned back to look at me looking a bit confused and waiting for me to finish my sentence, "please, don't go, I hate being alone in the hospital wing, and I really don't want Madam Pomfrey to give me any of those numbing potions, those things make me feel even more sick than I already am."  
  
Oliver looked a bit unsure about the idea, "Its just that I don't want to see you in pain"  
  
"Don't worry Oliver, I'm fine, really, just a bit tired that's all" I said in a bit of a drowsy voice. Oliver nodded and walked over to me, but this time sitting on the edge of my bed. I smiled and felt the rush of warmth overcome me again. It was the second time I've ever been so close to Oliver. I stayed still sitting on my bed and looked up into his light brown eyes, which seemed to entrap me. A piece of hair from behind my ear slid across my face, but before I could get my hands out from under my sheets to move it back, Oliver took his hands and delicately placed it behind my ear. I could feel his hands brush up against my cheek when he did this, and then I remembered feeling the same thing right before I woke up. I smiled at the thought and placed my head on his shoulder, still feeling quite tired. His shoulder was broad and I felt so protected. From my positioning I could smell the sweet cologne he was wearing and it seemed to have erased all the pain from my body.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" He replied in a near whisper  
  
"What made you come here to visit me?" I asked  
  
"Why wouldn't I come?" He whispered with a smile.  
  
I looked up at him once more, but before I could say anymore, I just closed my eyes and kept my head rested on his shoulder. He let me lay there for a few minutes, and seeing as I was soon to fall back asleep, he gently rested my head back on the pillow and stayed there till I fell sound asleep.  
  
A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed! Please R/R. ( 


	4. Gifts, Gossip, and Tears

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
(A/N at the bottom)  
  
The sun's rays hit my eyelids and I started to wake. As I sat up on the bed (I was still in the hospital wing) and rubbed my eyes, something caught my attention, there was a mountain of gifts sitting at the foot of my bed and on the nightstand next to my bed. There were beautiful bouquets of red roses to the right and stock loads of my favorite candies-chocolate frogs, levitating sherbert balls, and Droobles Best Blowing Gum. There were even balloons in the corner bewitched to change colors and flash the words 'get well soon'. My eyes grew big and I nearly jumped out of the bed in excitement before the pain came back on my left side. I stumbled a bit but before I could get up again, I heard a light pecking on the window. I turned my head to take a look, and sure enough, right outside the window perched a great brown barn owl with a rolled up parchment tied onto one of its legs.  
  
I opened up the window and patted the owl on the head then went in to free the owl of the parchment.  
  
Dear Cho,  
  
I hope you like the gifts I had sent over. I also hope you feel better and recover soon. There's also something else I'd like to say, but I rather say it to you in person. Please meet me at the lake around noon tomorrow.  
  
-T.H.  
  
"T.H." I thought to myself, clueless of who it could be. But before I could think about it any further the hospital door swung open and walked in was the brown haired, wide-eyed, Kim.  
  
"Cho! You're up!" Kim said ecstatically.  
  
"Kim!" I shouted back with a smile on my face.  
  
"Whoa! Where did all this come from?" Kim asked, her brown eyes larger than ever. But before I could explain about the letter I had just received, Kim wandered over to the nightstand where the flowers were and picked up a ripped piece of parchment that I supposed I hadn't noticed. "Oliver?" Kim asked still staring at the piece of parchment in her hands.  
  
"What?" I asked a bit confused as I walked over to Kim and grabbed the parchment from her hands.  
  
Cho,  
  
Sorry I had to leave you, Madam Pomfrey is kicking me out, says I've been here too long. I guess I'll just visit you later. Get well soon. Maybe even bump into you at the Quidditch pitch again-just joking :) -Oliver W.  
  
"Oliver..oh! I forgot! He was in here to visit me yesterday." I shouted as I slowly began to recall our meeting.  
  
"Oliver was here?" Kim asked full of interest, "So Sylvie was right, you and Oliver.."  
  
"Are just friends!" I said before Kim could finish her sentence. Even though Kim is my best friend, she does happen to jump into conclusions a lot. But honestly, I don't like Oliver..right? Well..he does have those adorable brown eyes and that sweet yet sexy smile, and not to mention that adorable accent. Wait..do I like Oliver? Besides, even if I did like him, he wouldn't like me back..would he? With all these questions jumping around in my mind, I forgot Kim was still standing there raising one eyebrow at me.  
  
"I don't know Cho, it is a bit curious why you had Oliver's cloak the other day and now this" she said raising the parchment in her hand.  
  
"Kim, he just lent me his cloak the night before, I bumped into him at the Quidditch pitch and it was cold, and so he gave it to me."  
  
"Awww, that's so sweet!!" Kim said with an innocent smile across her face. She was always one of the romantic types.  
  
"Kim, it's not like that.." I tried to explain  
  
"Cho, don't deny it, I've known you since day one, and plus, he's not that bad looking you know" Kim finished with a smirk. I just looked down at my feet, not ready to admit that maybe I did like Oliver. Just then Kim grabbed the parchment (the one from the owl) from my right hand.  
  
"And what's this?" Kim asked as she unrolled the parchment. I forgot I even had that, but before I could stop Kim, it was too late, her eyes twinkled as she read each word.  
  
"It's not Oliver, if that's what you're thinking" I said trying to prevent any more suspicion about him and me.  
  
"Cho, I'm not stupid, it says 'T.H.', it could only be Terrence Higgs"  
  
"Terrence?" I asked a bit surprised.  
  
"Of course! I told you he was asking about you the other day, remember?" Kim said in one of those 'I told you so' tones.  
  
"But still..Terrence wouldn't get me all of this" I said still trying to figure this whole thing out.  
  
"What do you mean? The boy's only been looking at you since the beginning of the year and he is filthy rich." Kim had a point, he was rich and it's not the first time that I've heard he's into me. But Terrence was just not my type.  
  
"Whatever, well, we ought to go, I don't want to miss anymore classes than I've already have. The makeup work is going to kill me!" I said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Fine, besides, I think Marty and the rest are waiting for us at the Great Hall for lunch" Kim said as she handed me back the parchment, supposedly from Terrence. I slipped the two pieces of parchment into the pocket of my robe. "What about all your stuff?" Kim asked eyeing all the gifts.  
  
"Uhh..I'll come back for it later"  
  
**The Great Hall**  
  
Joining everyone at the Ravenclaw table I grabbed for some bread rolls as people asked me about my fall during the Quidditch match.  
  
"Its not too bad" I said as I took a bite of the roll, "Just hurts a little now and then"  
  
Everything was going fine till Sylvie decided to join us. She took a seat to the right of me.  
  
"Hello Sylvie" I greeted her. But no reply, just a snide nod and she turned her head.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" I whispered to Kim, who sat to the left of me.  
  
"Ignore her. Some people's been saying she's not so happy about finding you with Oliver's cloak" Kim replied  
  
"What? Why would she care, besides, I thought she was over him. It was her who cheated on him." I shot back, as Kim tried to shush me.  
  
"Go figure, besides you know Sylvie, she's the jealous type. Remember her and Rhonda when Rhonda went to the ball with Landen? Not pretty.." I nodded and went back on eating.  
  
"What's this Chang?" Sylvie asked loud enough for the whole table to hear, as she grabbed for the piece of parchment sticking out of my pocket.  
  
"Nothing Sylvie, give it back" I shot at her.  
  
"Hmm..I wonder what it must say, its obviously making you quite defensive" Sylvie said with a snarl. She started to unfold the parchment. I tried to grab it away from her but she pulled back and it was too late. She only had one of them..good, wait, which one? I thought to myself.  
  
"Cho, Sorry I had to leave you, Madam Pomfrey is kicking me out, says I've been here too long. I guess I'll see you later. Get well soon. Maybe even bump into you at the Quidditch pitch again-just joking, Oliver W." Sylvie read. After she read the letter, immediately there were whispers and chatter. Sylvie shot me a nasty look but satisfied that I looked humiliated. I felt my face turn red, Ravenclaws were smart, but they're also full of gossip.  
  
"Aww, that's lovely! You two would rather make a grand couple" Mary said with a twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Wood and Chang?!" Sean (Ravenclaw 4th year) said a bit surprised, "better congratulate him on this one. I could've sworn Terrence was the one who had a thing for you Cho."  
  
"No, it's not like that-" I tried to explain, but people just disregarded it. This is just horrible, everyone's suspecting something of Oliver, and me if Oliver finds out..I can't imagine what'd he think of me after this. With elbows on the table, I put my hands over my forehead. Through the chatter I could hear Kim trying to explain and clear things up, but it wasn't helping.  
  
"Sneaking off to see Wood at the Quidditch pitch eh? What would Oliver want to do with you Chang? You don't honestly believe that after me, he'd want someone like you, do you?" Sylvie sneered. I gave her a hateful stare and then realized just how much prettier she was than me. He was tall, thin, and gorgeous. With her beautiful brownish-blond hair down to mid back. If it weren't for her attitude, she'd be perfect. And it made me also see that she was right..Oliver would never want me after he had her. I'm just little sweet Cho Chang-nothing compared to Sylvie.  
  
"What is your problem Sylvie?! YOU left Oliver, YOU messed up, just because you can't get him back, doesn't mean he can't have anyone else!" I got up and yelled back at her. All the anger I had could not be held. She crossed the line and made me feel honestly terrible.  
  
Sylvie had anger in her eyes and I knew I hit a soft spot, but she needed to hear it. "Wrong Chang, you're doing exactly the same." Sylvie said as her eyes narrowed down.  
  
"What?!" I asked shocked and with tears starting in my eyes, but I'm not about to break down in front of her. If I can survive a bludger accident, I can live through this.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. It's quite simple really, you, Oliver, and Terrence. Oh-dear, someone might get hurt, I guess your life really isn't all sunshine and daisies!"  
  
I wanted to just shout out everything, to clear me of all of this, all this talk of Terrence, Oliver, and me. They have no clue what's going on and when news hits, trouble's going to start. It was just too much, I got up, turned my back and ran right out of the Great Hall, tears starting to stream out of my eyes. I continued running, not watching where I was going, I was too angry, too upset to deal with everything. But it wasn't before long till I ran into something or someone. I nearly knocked that person over if he/she didn't have such great balance. I looked up, tears blurring my vision but I could clearly see that it was Oliver.  
  
"Cho?" he asked, obviously surprised. I tried to turn away to hide my tears, but I knew he could already see. I was about to run the opposite direction, away from him, but before I took another step, I felt his hand grab mine and pulled me back.  
  
"Oliver, don't-just let me go!" I shouted, I didn't want to sound mean but I was so upset and angry and I guess Oliver must've realized and understood.  
  
"No Cho, you can't just run" He said as he pulled me in and held me in his arms, and for a few minutes I just stayed there, head buried into his chest and wrapped in his arms. Safe, warm, and protected.  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry for the late update, I've been really busy with school. I hope you guys like this chapter-I know, a bit dramatic. There will be more of Terrence, Oliver, and Cho. Thanks for all the reviews! I love reading them! Please continue, any flames, comments, suggestions, questions, etc. Thanks (  
  
Nunce- I love the sweet Oliver too ( LilAznPinky525-Glad you like the Oliver/Cho coupling! BoPeep-Glad you like it! ( PokElilpupE-I'm happy you like the cologne idea hehe and I'll try to update more often. Carmel-Thanks for the great compliment! ( I really appreciate it, don't worry, it's not the end yet, and about Cho and Oliver, they'll be facing some obstacles-see what happens, I'll try to update more. Cho-Wood-Good guess on the whole Love-triangle! It surprised me how you figured it out because I got your review the day after I finished writing/editing this chapter.  
  
**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it!** 


	5. Oliver to the Rescue!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
For a moment I felt so safe and protected in Oliver's grasp, like nothing Sylvie or any of the others said could hurt me. I took a step back and he released me of his embrace, I looked to the floor, dodging his gaze, I didn't want him to see me like this, in tears and running, I mean heavens sake, I'm a seeker-dodging flying buldugers and getting thrown off brooms, and yet I stand here about to break down because of some things a prat like Sylvie had said. I quickly took the sleeves of my robes and scruffily wiped my tears away. Oliver stood quiet in front of me, I couldn't tell if he was confused, worried, or disgusted and I dared not to look at him to find out.  
  
"Cho?" He said, with his voice so calming, but I couldn't respond or look up, afraid I might crack, speechless of all words. "Cho.." He said again, this time he placed his hand on my chin and moved my head, forcing me into his deep mahogany brown eyes. "Here, come with me to the lake, I don't think anyone's there at this time, I believe they're still eating at the Great Hall." I nodded in reply as he took my hand and lead me outside to the lake.  
  
We sat on a bench that stood on the pathway around the lake. The sun was still shining bright against the pure blue sky, it almost seemed mocking to the way I was feeling.  
  
"So, what exactly is wrong?" Oliver asked trying to look me in the eyes, but still feeling a bit shaky, I continued to dodge his gaze. "I went to the hospital wing to see if you were OK, but your bed was empty and there were all these gifts and.."  
  
"Terrence" I said under my breath. I looked at Oliver, his head dropping over his large shoulders with confused eyes staring at me. "Terrence sent those gifts, I got an owl from him this morning, when I found yours.."  
  
"Ohh, that sure explains a few, I have been hearing some rumors of you and Terrence, that lad's been looking up your way since the beginning of the year." He smiled. I looked at him, his smile warming all of my body and like something contagious, caused me to smile too. "Finally, a smile I've been waiting for." He said with a grin even bigger. With that, Oliver was able to warm me up and we got into conversation. It was something about his personality that could really open a person up. He was so easy to talk to and at the same time he had a sense of mystery in him, keeping you hanging on his every word. I explained everything to him, the letters, the great hall, Terrence and Sylvie.  
  
"Sylvie?!" Oliver said, his expression changing from caring to being hurt.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked, a bit worried and regretful for mentioning her name. I guess she really must've hurt him bad when they were together. But Oliver was always a bit oblivious to what was happening. With his mind on Quidditch most of the time, he hadn't realized Sylvie was sneaking off with his greatest rival.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Oliver replied as he looked out to the lake. There was a moment of silence, and then Oliver spoke, "Well, the way I see things is that, Sylvie is just being the selfish and jealous girl she's always been, you can't honestly think much of what she says." He looked up at me again as I nodded at what he was saying. "She thinks we're going out doesn't she?" Oliver asked. I looked up at him, his eyes questioning and though I knew what he was talking about, I answered with a confused glare hoping to shove the question off. "That's why she's giving you a hard time isn't it? Its because she thinks we're together."  
  
"Well..that's what everyone's thinking now," I said referring back to Sylvie reading the note Oliver wrote me. "I mean Sean was even saying how he was going to go congratulate you or something." I laughed. After that I saw a smile spread over Oliver's face and he gave out a small laugh as well.  
  
"Well you can't blame them, I'd even think we had something going on if I were them" Oliver said in reply, and then almost immediately he turned a shade of red. I gave him a smile, he looked adorable when he blushed or was a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, but then with all this Terrence thing, everyone thinks I'm playing both of you." I said, as my smile slowly faded.  
  
"But you're not, heck, we're not even going out yet" Oliver shouted, and blushed even more, I caught his little slip, 'yet'? And thinking this through I started to blush as well, "I mean, we're not going out, and it's not like you're with Terrence right now either" Oliver finished.  
  
"Yeah, it just seems so difficult, its such a big mess and so confusing!" I stressed out as I covered my eyes with both my hands.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Oliver comforted. I felt his hand on my back and with that I leaned into him putting my head on his shoulder. "Somehow things will clear up."  
  
I closed my eyes, still resting on Oliver's broad shoulders, when I felt him touch my hair and whisper, "Cho, we got to go, its time for class". I obediently got up and off the bench. Once Oliver stood up I gave him a hug, thanking him for helping me. We then walked together back to the castle and went our separate ways to class.  
  
I felt better after talking with Oliver, and actually really relieved that he didn't act all awkward when I told him that people thought something was going on between us. Things were going smoothly during Herbology (my first class of the day) and I didn't get any more than a few stares from Sylvie and some of the smugged-faced friends of hers. I sat in my seat taking notes when Professor Sprout finally announced that class was over. I grabbed my books and headed right out of the room. I was actually starting to believe things were getting better when out of no where a girl shoves me in the shoulder causing my books to fall out of my hands. I didn't have time to really look at the person who hit me but just as I was to turn around and look, her voice gave it away.  
  
"Watch it Chang!" it was unmistakably Sylvie's cold, shrewd voice. I can see that her lackeys were laughing their high-pitched laughs at Sylvie's comment.  
  
"What is your problem Sylvie?!" I shouted at her, still with my books scattered on the floor.  
  
"You're my problem!" She shouts back as her group of followers stops laughing and glare at me with their piercing eyes. It's surprising how people so low could make you feel even lower.  
  
"If this is about me and Oliver, then all I got to say is that we're just-"  
  
"You and Oliver?!" Sylvie interrupted with a sneer "Do you honestly think I see you as a threat? Like I said before Chang, he'd never go for you after me, get that through your pretty little head." And with that her little group broke up in little fits of giggles. I was seriously about to slap that girl in the face just then, but instead I felt someone grab my arm from behind me and almost immediately the laughing stopped. I turned around and there; holding onto my arm was Oliver Wood. The expression on my face changed from mad to surprised.  
  
"Hullo there Ollie" I heard Sylvie say in her flirtatious tone from behind me. I looked up at Oliver who just nodded at Sylvie then suddenly turns to look down at me.  
  
"You alright Cho?"  
  
"Uhh...yeah I'm good" I said a bit confused.  
  
I guess Oliver caught my confused expression and gave me a look as to say 'play along'. "I was looking all over for you!" Oliver exclaimed still holding onto my arm.  
  
"Umm..well I had just gotten out of class just a few minutes ago..and uh.." I mumbled, still a bit unsure at what Oliver was getting at.  
  
"Well, just as you don't forget the 'study session' you promised me" Oliver winked with a seductive smile. I was almost about to laugh when I realized where Oliver was going with all of this--he was trying to make Sylvie jealous! And man did that boy have a talent for acting, but then again it couldn't be too hard with his gorgeous grin and his lit up eyes.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Of course I wouldn't forget, Oliver", I said as I playfully hit his arm. At that point I stole a glance at Sylvie just to see her face red with anger and eyes narrowing down at Oliver and me. "I'll meet you in just a minute, just as I finish my little conversation here with Sylvie" I said looking back at Oliver.  
  
"By the way Sylvie, what was it that you said to me last?" I asked with questioning eyes and a small smile on my face. This obviously made her furious and she seemed at a lost for words.  
  
"You said that Oliver would never get with Cho after he's had you" came a voice from one of Sylvie's pack of friends--clearly not a very bright girl. And instantaneously Sylvie got red with embarrassment and shot a nasty look at the girl who spoke last.  
  
"Aw, now Sylvie, why would you say a thing like that?" Oliver asked as he tried to hold back a laugh with a smile. Sylvie's mouth dropped opened, desperately at a search for words but nothing came out.  
  
"Well I see you are busy so I'll meet up with you later Cho" Oliver said with a grin and then leaned in towards me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and must've changed 3 shades of red and suddenly an uncontrollable smile swept across my face. Oliver looked at me, smile, winked, and walked away. Sylvie then turned around, whipping her long hair behind her and walked away still clearly very angry, and along following her group of lost friends, leaving me to stand there trying to control all my excitement.  
  
I tried to contain myself of all the newfound happiness, Sylvie's mad and made a complete fool out of herself, I gained back some dignity, and Oliver..kissed me! I continued to hold that smile on my face as I bent down to pick up my books (the ones Sylvie knocked out of my hands) When, suddenly a pair of black shoes and green robes stood in front of me. I looked up and standing right before me was Terrence Higgs.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the late update and the cliffhanger! I hope you all liked the chapter! I need some suggestions, I got part of the next chapter completed but I need some feedback. Thanks for all the people who reviewed! I really, really x1000 really appreciate it! Please continue to review (!  
  
BoPeep-100% agree, I really like the idea of Cho and Oliver, but there's lotsa years between them..  
  
SlowBum360-Thanks for the compliment ( Glad you like it~  
  
Pokelilpupe-Yeah I was trying to base Sylvie on this girl I know-perfect but w/ a messed up attitude. Hehe and I wouldn't mind running into Oliver when I was feeling bad either (  
  
Cho_Wood- Hehe, congrats! You got the plot and the guy right! (  
  
Nunce- Thanks for the compliment and I'll try to update soon.  
  
Fleur_Weasley- Thanks for the review! I'm still not sure if I'll put Terrence with Cho, but something's definitely going to happen between Cho, Oliver, and Terrence.. 


	6. The kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this-just the plot and the characters you don't recognize.  
  
"Terrence?" I asked as I got up from picking up my books. Looking at him, he stood a good few inches taller than me. For a moment I just stared at him, green robes, brownish-blond hair, and bold figure. Just then I noticed his blue-gray eyes piercing into mine. I stood there in shock, frozen at my steps. He looked cross, with lips drawn tightly and eyes like daggers.  
  
"Cho" He said icily, "If you don't mind me saying so, I believe we need to talk!" he said sternly. He grabbed at my right wrist causing my books to fall out of my hold once more.  
  
"Ow! Terrence!" I shouted in my defense, but he didn't even flinch, just kept on pulling at my wrist for me to follow with him. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he only pulled harder. We got around the corner and he opened the door to an empty room. Once in, he let go of hold of my arm and I pulled back away from him.  
  
"What in bloody hell do you think you're doing Terrence?!" I yelled angrily at him as I rubbed my wrist with my left hand.  
  
"Here to applaud you-you've certainly outdone yourself" He replied obviously angry  
  
"What?" I asked in pure confusion.  
  
"Tell me, was it the gifts? Were they just not good enough for you?" The brown haired boy started yelling as he paced around the dark empty room.  
  
"What?! No! Why don't you just tell me what you're getting at Higgs!" I shouted back a bit annoyed and still lost.  
  
"You and Wood!" He shouted as he stopped and his eyes stabbing me like daggers. I couldn't say anything-I was too taken aback and shocked. It all hit me right then, Terrence must've seen Oliver give me that kiss in front of Sylvie.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about" I finally got out in something less than a whisper, with a feeling of guilt inside.  
  
"I didn't think that you would go so low! You knew I liked you-I've only dropped you about a thousands hints! And yet you still decide to not pick up and instead snog with that nitwit Wood!" He shouted angrily. I didn't respond right away and the room was silent, I felt truly guilty.  
  
"Terrence.."I said finally, it took me a while to find my voice, "I didn't mean to do anything of the sort-it was sort of a joke..to get back at Sylvie. I'm really sorry but it wasn't for real or anything" I explained.  
  
"So you're not with Oliver then?" he asked with a calmer expression on his face. I shook my head no. "Then we-"  
  
"But I also don't really see us together" I interrupted before he could start.  
  
"Why?" He asked a bit frustrated, "You say its not Oliver and you won't even give me a chance?" I stood there quiet again, thinking what he said over. Why wouldn't I give him a chance? He wasn't bad looking, I guess him being a Slytherin is kind of intimidating, I mean I'm not trying to stereotype or anything, but I mean he can be quite frightening-I thought back to him grabbing my wrist and shouting madly just a few minutes ago.  
  
"Maybe if I got to know you or something?" I suggested questionably.  
  
"Like be friends first?" He added.  
  
"Yeah-perhaps" I smiled, a bit more satisfied with our solution. He smiled back and from then I looked at him like a friend.  
  
"Ok, I guess I'll settle for that" He stated with a smirk.  
  
"Well I think we're well late for class, but if you don't mind, maybe we could hang out sometime?" I suggested as I was to head out the door.  
  
"Yeah, sorry bout dragging you in here" He said a bit embarrassed.  
  
"It's alright, I'll see you later." I smiled as walked out. The halls were empty as I began walking to Potions-Snape isn't going to let me off easy on this. Thinking about Potions, brought on a thought of what happened last time I was late..  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Miss. Chang? Late I presume?" came a voice distinctively belonging to Snape, he was the only one with that cold harsh tone.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor, I was caught up in Herbology, I'm only a few minutes late and..." I tried to explain.  
  
"Don't make excuses! 20 points from Ravenclaw for your unacceptable behavior!" He shot at me with dark eyes as if he enjoyed all of this. I've never lost points for my house before but the worst part was were the evil glares I got from everyone around the room for losing the points.  
  
"Apparently even you can't get away with everything" Came that cold mocking voice once more.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Ok, forget it, one time was enough, Just thinking back on the event brought on feelings of embarrassment and all that humiliation in front of everyone. I guess I could sort of just skip the rest of class..we only had about half an hour.  
  
I walked down the corridors and decided to just hang out beside the Quidditch field for the time being-seeing as how I have practice after Potions, I might as well get a head start.  
  
I changed into my Quidditch uniform and got into gear in the locker room. My side still hurt a bit from the fall from the last game, but it wasn't too much of a bother. I retrieved my Comet 260 and only slightly opened the door to leave the locker room when I heard some whispering right outside.  
  
The voices sounded very familiar, it took me a while till I realized it was the Weasley twins.  
  
"Oy George! Did you see that look Angelina was giving me out there?"  
  
"Don't be thick Fred, that look was obviously for me! She just must've mistaken who you were."  
  
The disagreement of who Angelina's 'look' was for continued on for a few more minutes till another voice joined the conversation.  
  
"What are you two talking bout?" came a voice of a Scottish boy. 'Oliver!' I thought excitedly to myself.  
  
"Wood!" One of the twins greeted (it was hard to distinguish their voice from the other). "We were talking about how Angelina's obviously fancying me!"  
  
"No! She fancies me!" came the other Weasley.  
  
Oliver chuckled at the fighting twins, "Why don't we just go play Quidditch? You're wasting our practice time."  
  
"Please Oliver, this is way more important than Quidditch!" One of the Weasleys replied as the other laughed.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't know seeing as how you don't have a girl to talk about" The other twin stated with a laugh.  
  
"What?!" Oliver protested.  
  
"Please Wood, you wouldn't notice a girl if she stalked you all day screaming your name!"  
  
"That's not true! I would definitely notice if someone was stalking me."  
  
"Well then you've noticed George starring up your window every night?" Came a joking voice, clearly belonging to Fred.  
  
"Shut up Fred!" George replied, "But it is true Oliver"  
  
"You really stalk Oliver?!" Fred shouted surprised as he fell laughing. I almost fell over trying to prevent from laughing. But I tried to stay quiet, I didn't want them to know I was listening in.  
  
"No you dimwit!" George retaliated, "I was talking about how Oliver doesn't even have time to notice girls..I mean they don't even bat their eyes at you anymore knowing that they'll always be second to Quidditch in your opinion". But this time there was no comeback from Oliver. I guess he never really thought about all of this till now.  
  
All of a sudden I let go of the door handle and the crack I had opened made a squeak.  
  
"What was that?" I heard Oliver ask. It was too late, they knew someone was there. I took a deep breath and opened the door and took a step out.  
  
"Cho?" I heard all three of them say in unison.  
  
"Oh, hello Fred, George, Oliver" I said looking at each of their surprised reactions, "I didn't know you were here, I hope I didn't interrupt anything."  
  
"No, you didn't interrupt anything" Fred said.  
  
"We just came back from scrimmaging. We don't have class during this hour so we usually practice" George explained.  
  
"I see..Well, I'm not usually out here, but I was late to potions and didn't want to risk being humiliated by Snape. I was going to come out to go over a few runs and planned on heading back to the dormitories later and blame my absence on account of being sick".  
  
"Wow Cho, never really thought of you as someone to pull something like that off" Fred said surprised, "I congratulate you, Cho!"  
  
I laughed a bit at his comment. True, I was never one to do something like this but I felt a bit compelled to. "You won't tell would you?" I asked giving them a concerned look.  
  
"Actually I was just about to march up to McGonagal..of course we won't tell" George assured.  
  
"Thanks you guys" I said with a smile as I gave each of them a grateful smile, "Why's your friend here so quiet today?" I whispered to George and nudged at the direction Oliver was standing.  
  
"Oh, Wood? He's just having some girl problems"  
  
"Weasley!" Oliver shot at George.  
  
"What?!" Both the twins asked at the same time.  
  
I giggled and looked at the look on Oliver's face, he truly looked a bit uneasy.  
  
"Oliver with girl problems? Now why would that be? I always thought you had enough charm in you to make half the girls' hearts melt in this school" I said with a grin to him. He cracked a smile and turned slightly red in the cheeks. He looked so adorable like that! I couldn't help it but kept on smiling and blushed a little myself.  
  
"Oh please Cho, you don't need to flatter him" Fred said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
I started to laugh a little bit at the expression the Weasleys were giving us.  
  
"Hey you guys, I think I just saw Angelina just now flying on the pitch" I said as I pointed up at the field.  
  
"What?!" The twins shouted as they both mounted their brooms and shot up at the sky.  
  
"Wait a minute.." George began as he froze in mid air, "Were you listening?"  
  
I only smiled and pointed at Fred who continued to fly towards the pitch, "Better catch up George" and immediately he sped away.  
  
"Those two are certainly something" I muttered under a laugh.  
  
"Tell me about it" Oliver said as he looked at me with his warm brown eyes.  
  
We both just stood there starring at each other for a while till I was suddenly hit with reality, "Oliver? I think I got to go, class is going to let out soon and Snape would poison me if he found me out here" I finally said.  
  
"Alright, well I'll walk you" he offered.  
  
"Wow Oliver, you really are the charmer" I laughed giving him a skeptical look, "You're going to have to fight off the bunches of girls lining up for a chance with you" I joked.  
  
He laughed as he placed one of his arms behind me-sort of holding/hugging me "Oh please Cho, you're making me blush" he said sarcastically as he shot me a smile.  
  
"Well I better be off to my dormitory, I'll see you later Oliver" I said as we nearly reached the castle., "Thanks for walking me back"  
  
"No problem". We both sort of stood there for a minute more, neither of us really walking away.  
  
"Oh-and thanks for before, with Sylvie and everything" Oliver laughed as he thought back to the event, "Yeah, that was fun, I think she really fell for it"  
  
"Yeah, you should've seen the look on her face when you-" and I stopped, a bit embarrassed to continue. I looked down at the ground trying to hold down my probably flushed face. When I looked up, Oliver had stepped closer to me. We were so close I could hear him breathing. He bent closer to me and I could tell he was going to give me another kiss on the cheek, but all of a sudden I felt a jerk in my muscles and I flinched to face him face to face just as his lips met mine.  
  
We were both a bit surprised but neither of us moved, we actually had our first real kiss.  
  
A/N: Alrights! I'm done with this chapter. I still need to work in the plot..I have it all set up in my mind, but it takes more work to put it all down on paper. Also-I had posted a chapter 6 a few days ago but I really didn't like it so I re-wrote it. I know this turned out very different from what I had before, but I hope it's for the better. ( Thanks for all the reviews!! I really appreciate them all! Please don't leave w/o reviewing! ( I'd really like to know what you all think. 


	7. Unexpected

Disclaimer: Nothing but some of the new characters and the plot.  
  
We moved away and separated from our kiss-our first "real" kiss. It wasn't as..passionate as you would imagine, but it was sweet and for those few seconds I felt like I was floating. We stood there, still looking into each other's eyes for that moment just felt so right but I knew I had to go, otherwise if I got caught out of class, I'd be in more trouble.  
  
"Oliver?" I asked with a little smile as I looked at the floor. It was so unusual, I've been around plenty of guys, but he's the first I actually came to be a bit shy around-well at least now. But before Oliver could even respond a familiar voice chimed in from the background.  
  
"Oy Wood!? You planning on practicing with us or what?"  
  
I looked up to find one of the Weasley twins shouting from his clean-sweep.  
  
"George, he's not still with Cho is he?" Came the other Weasley-obviously Fred, who appeared on his broom as well.  
  
"Well strike me with a bludger! Wood's actually putting a girl before Quidditch!" came the response of Fred as he caught sight of me from the air.  
  
"What has this world coming to?!" Shouted George dramatically.  
  
I smiled embarrassedly at their comments and caught sight of Oliver blushing.  
  
"I guess I better be off" I said in a bit of a whisper as I turned to walk into the castle.  
  
"Wait.."Oliver said and I turned around back at this adorably cute Gryffindor. "Meet me before dinner tonight? In front of the fat lady portrait?" Oliver asked with a smile.  
  
I replied in a grin, "Of course" as I turned around to walk back to my dormitory, smiling all the way back.  
  
**In Cho's Dormitory**  
  
I plopped down on my four-poster bed and smiled happily to myself reflecting on all of today's events. I didn't get too far with my thoughts till I was interrupted.  
  
"CHO!", I looked up to find Kim, just entering the room with a surprised expression. "Where exactly have you been?! Did you get hit one too many times with a bludger, or did you not realize you had potions?"  
  
"Calm down Kim" I reassured, "I was..sick.." I lied. "Please Cho, who do you take me for? I've known you forever and you got to give me a little more credit than that."  
  
I looked at her, inspecting her eyes and expression. I have been leaving her out on a lot of details, and she is my best friend..  
  
"Fine..promise not to tell?"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Because if word gets out, I know where you live!" I jokingly threatened  
  
She gave me a smile-indicating she was loosening up.  
  
"Ok fine.."  
  
I told her my story..every little detail, Oliver, Terrence, Sylvie, the kiss, even the twins, everything.  
  
"So what do you think?" I asked after going through all these events.  
  
She gave me a speculating look as if analyzing the whole situation, that's what I love about her, she's always there for an explanation.  
  
"I think.."  
  
"Yes??" I asked trying to get the words out of her mouth but she seemed to still be thinking, "I know you think, but you mind letting me in on some of your thoughts?" I said sarcastically.  
  
She gave me a skeptical look and finally continued, "Do you really like him Cho?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a simple yes or no question Cho, do you like Oliver?"  
  
I looked at the bed, the answer was obvious, I do like him, but something in Kim's voice made me double think that. "Yes..I do like him" I finally replied.  
  
"But you just denied all those rumors..and Terrence, and everyone..I mean I'm 110% behind you on this Cho, I always got your back, but people will say stuff.." Kim replied in a low toned voice. She had a point..I did just deny everything between me and Oliver, I did tell off Sylvie and I told Terrence there was nothing between Oliver and me-he'd probably think I was playing him or something. All these thoughts rushed into me like a water dam that was about to explode.  
  
"No!" I shouted, louder than I had expected. "What?" Kim's confused voice came.  
  
"No, I don't care! I've lived my life bending my back for everyone else-my parents, teachers, and people I don't even know. But with Oliver I don't have to do any of that, I'm just myself and we're fine that way. I like him and I'm just going to do things my way-despise what anyone else thinks!" I came off kind of angry but really it was a load to take off my mind.  
  
I looked at Kim who was still taking all of this in.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said to her as I looked at the floor. She gave me a hug and smiled, "go meet him tonight-I'll cover for you" she said with a smile.  
  
"You're the best Kim!" I said enthusiastically with a smile.  
  
"Yeah I know! What else is knew?" She smiled.  
  
**Almost Dinner**  
  
I stayed in my room for the rest of the afternoon as Kim told Professor Snape I wasn't in class because of "illness". Time ticked by slowly and I soon fell asleep on my bed watching time fly. By the time I had woken up, it was already dinner! I quickly brushed my long raven black hair and tidied up my robes before scrambling out the room.  
  
I almost ran into a few people in my hurry but before entering the hall to where the fat lady portrait was, I heard a recognizable, teasing giggle- distinctively belonging to Sylvie. I pressed my back behind the wall to where I saw her standing in front of a taller brown haired boy-Oliver.  
  
I peeked to the side of the wall-and my mouth dropped open at the picture before me. Oliver kissing Sylvie?! And it wasn't a friendly little kiss, it was a deep long kiss. I pulled myself out of view and behind the wall again. Inside I could feel tears in my eyes but didn't fall out of all the anger I now had in me.  
  
Was I the one being played? Was I the joke this time? How could Oliver do that?!  
  
I turned away ready to run back to my room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to only see Jane, another Ravenclaw my age who usually hung out with our group.  
  
"Cho? Are you alright? You look angry" Came Jane's innocent voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm..I'm fine, just going to the library is all. Tell everyone I'll be missing dinner tonight, I uh..got lotsa make up work to get done" I quickly stated as I headed out to run. I was just about to open the doors to the library (no one would be there now-it was dinner, I'd get some alone time here) when the doors suddenly swung open.  
  
"Cho?"  
  
I looked up, only to see the Terrence.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in so long. I hope you guys like it. Please Review!! ( I know it's a bit "unexpected" but maybe Oliver has an explanation..Thanks for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate it! I already have the next chapter all planned out, I'll have it on here real soon!! 


	8. What REALLY happened

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Oliver..or any of the characters for that matter..  
  
A/N: I know I usually put the A/N at the end, but I just wanted to clear some things up. So sorry bout leaving you guys there with Oliver and Sylvie like that..I was afraid I was going to get lotsa flames because of it (. Well there's an explanation for all of this (in this chapter). I wrote this chapter kinda different, I've been writing from Cho's POV, but for this chapter, it's going to be in the 3rd person (you'll understand why) and it's going back to the time a little before Cho caught Oliver and Sylvie. Well here goes:  
  
**In Front of the Fat Lady Portrait**  
  
Oliver stood in front of the Fat Lady Portrait, pacing himself back and forth, with all sorts of things running through his mind. "Where is she? She wouldn't just leave me here would she? Maybe I said the wrong time..or place..what if she's waiting for me somewhere else?" It wasn't long till his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"What are you doing out here Wood?"  
  
Oliver turned around, looking up to find no other than Perfect Prefect Percy Weasley.  
  
"Hi Percy, didn't see you there" Oliver replied nervously.  
  
"Yeah, well you better be off to the Great Hall, dinner's about to start" Muttered Percy but Oliver didn't answer, instead he continued to pace around with eyes on the floor.  
  
"You alright Wood?"  
  
Oliver looked up again at the worried face of Percy, "Yeah, course, why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"You seem..bothered? Are you waiting for someone?"  
  
"Please Percy, what makes you think that?"  
  
"Only your nervous pacing and that you keep staring around the corner as if your waiting for someone" Oliver didn't respond, Percy seemed to be picking at his every thought.  
  
"Are you with Cho?" Percy asked straight-out.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked a bit taken from the random question asked by Perfect Percy.  
  
"Nothing, just wondering, you know, with all these rumors going on and all.."  
  
Oliver loosened up and gave a breath of relief, so it was just the rumors, "Well no, not exactly, I'm not going out with her or anything."  
  
"Well do you fancy her?" Percy asked curiously.  
  
"What's with all the questions Percy? I didn't know you cared so much about anything outside of being a school Prefect." Oliver said sarcastically.  
  
"Well I may be a prefect, but I'm not all lost when it comes to the school's gossip," Percy added "Anyways, if you are waiting for Cho, her friend Kim just said she'd be missing dinner, she's probably in the library or something-you know those Ravenclaws.." Percy said with a lovesick smile.  
  
"Are you referring to that Penelope Clearwater?" Oliver said with a suspicious smile.  
  
"How'd you figure?"  
  
"You two've been spending quite some time together-it was rather obvious"  
  
Percy grinned at the thought of Penelope, "Its just I've never met someone like her before, she's just so..there's not even a word to describe her!"  
  
"Wow, never thought I'd see Prefect Percy at a lost for words" Oliver joked.  
  
"Well, anyways, I better be off, and you should too, dinner's already started!" Percy stated as he began walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
Oliver paced around the room once again, "So she left me for the library..great, I lost the perfect girl to a bunch of books!" Oliver thought to himself. Oliver leaned against the cold hard wall and sank to the floor with his head in his hands.  
  
**Back in time (Around the time where Cho was w/ Oliver at the Quidditch pitch earlier)-Sylvie's dormitory**  
  
"What is this?!" Sylvie shouted in anger as her pack of friends followed her every step behind her.  
  
"What is what?" One of the girls asked confused.  
  
"I mean what's with Oliver?! What's with me?! Why can't I get him? It's that Chang girl, Argh! That little..I'll get her for this, she doesn't think she can just do this to me and get away with it does she?"  
  
"Aww..Cho and Oliver make such a cute couple, it's so wonderful they got together" another girl (obviously not too bright) said as the others nudged her to stop. Sylvie gave her a death glare and sneered bitterly.  
  
"Why do you want to get back with Oliver? I mean you did leave him for Flint." A girl with brownish blond hair asked curiously. "It's the principle of the matter Jina!" Sylvie shot angrily. "Cho's always had everything, the grades, the looks, the popularity, and Oliver..I really did like him, but he was always too busy with damn Quidditch to really care! I got to have my revenge, it's not fair."  
  
"Why don't just steal Oliver back?" Jina suggested.  
  
"Its different with Oliver, you can't just bat your eyelashes for this guy, he's too controlled..but.." a mischievous smile smeared over Sylvie's face, "there must be a charm of some sort.."  
  
Sylvie poured herself over books of charms and love spells, finally deciding on one she liked, Amortartre-a liquid type of concoction that when dank, causes the person to sort of blank out of consciousness but feeble to follow directions and orders without knowing.  
  
**Back in front of the Fat Lady Portrait (After Percy had just left)**  
  
Sylvie walked down the halls with a goblet in hand-pumpkin juice with drops of Amortarte, enough for the spell to last an hour or so. "Now to find Oliver.." Sylvie thought to herself as she walked down the halls, "Well it is almost dinner, bet he's in the Great Hall..perfect". But on her way to the Great Hall she over heard Percy and Penelope talking as they too walked towards the hall.  
  
"What took so long Percy? I was waiting forever for you" Penelope asked wonderingly.  
  
"Sorry, I just came out of the common room when I bumped into Wood, guess I lost track to time talking to him."  
  
"Oliver? Why isn't he coming to dinner with us?"  
  
"I believe he's waiting for Cho, but he didn't really mention much."  
  
Sylvie drifted off as the two continued their way to the hall, "So, he's waiting for his dear Cho..perfect!" she thought to herself as she headed towards the Gryffindor common room. Once in front of the picture she spotted Oliver, sitting on the floor against the wall.  
  
"Oliver?" Sylvie asked in a "caring-like" voice.  
  
Oliver's head shot up, in hope it was Cho, but no, it was just Sylvie.  
  
"Sylvie.."Oliver said suspiciously.  
  
"Oliver, I know we got a bad history and all, but, I want to clear all of this." Oliver raised an eyebrow looking at her curiously.  
  
"It's just that, I don't want to be in bad terms with anyone and well, just wanted to start things new" Sylvie explained as she looked into Oliver's eyes.  
  
"Is she for real?" Oliver thought.."Either that or she's a good actress"  
  
"Here, you look like you need this" Sylvie said as she pushed the goblet towards Oliver. Oliver eyed the goblet warily. "It's just pumpkin juice, I was going to use it for my transfiguration homework, try to turn it to rum or something, but you look like you need it more than I do, you look so tired."  
  
"Well.." Oliver began, he was thirsty, and he hadn't eaten or drank anything after practice this afternoon. "Thanks" Oliver said as he took the goblet from Sylvie's hands. He took two gulps of the cool liquid before he dropped it on the floor. His head drooped low from his neck-he was surely unconscious.  
  
"Now to test him" Sylvie said in a low whisper to herself as she smiled at Oliver.  
  
"Oliver, respond to me" Sylvie ordered.  
  
"Yes Sylvie?" Oliver said as his head propped back up straight.  
  
"Perfect.." Sylvie thought to herself with an evil grin. She heard some noise from the other side of the wall and quickly kicked away the goblet on the floor. Turning to face the corner where she had heard the noise, she caught sight of black hair-unmistakenably Cho's. "Right on time Chang" Sylvie thought to herself.  
  
"Oliver, kiss me" Sylvie said in a near whisper as she tightly grabbed the back of Oliver's head and kissed him passionately and willfully. She separated for a moment, only to giggle, making sure Cho was watching this. Sylvie peered back towards the corner, seeing Cho's eyes peeking through, witnessing the kiss. Cho soon turned around and ran the opposite direction.  
  
Sylvie pulled away from Oliver once more. "Thanks Oliver.." Sylvie said as patted Oliver on the back. "By the way, good luck with Chang." She said with an evil grin as she walked away towards the Great Hall.  
  
Just then out of the Fat Lady Portrait came out two red heads..the Weasley twins.  
  
"Oy! George, look who we got here!" Fred said enthusiastically as he looked at Oliver who seemed to look dazed.  
  
"Oliver, you really shouldn't be just standing here like that, you look like a zombie or something" George said to the unconscious Oliver.  
  
Fred waved his hands in front of Oliver, "Heellooo?? George, I don't think anyone's home". "He's looks drugged..we better take him to Madam Pomfrey.."  
  
"I don't think we have a choice, he's out cold" Fred said as he pulled one of Oliver's arms over his shoulder as George did the same and they both dragged Oliver to the Hospital Wing.  
  
**The Infirmary**  
  
Oliver's head throbbed in pain as he struggled to open his eyes. He squinted hard at first, readjusting his eyes, and soon found himself in the Infirmary.  
  
"He's up!" A familiar voice shouted.  
  
Oliver struggled to sit up on the bed, "Where am I?" He asked confusedly.  
  
"Infirmary, you were out cold.."came another voice, Oliver finally recognized it as Fred and George's voices.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked even more confused than before.  
  
"Yeah, we both had to drag you over here ourselves!"  
  
"What happened?" Oliver muttered as he rubbed his forehead, still throbbing from an unknown pain.  
  
A/N: So what'd you think?? This chapter is set in the past, reviewing all points of what had happened, the next chapter will continue back with Cho. Please R/R, and a BIG thanks to all my faithful reviewers-you guys are the best!! 


	9. Afterwards

D/C: Nothing but some of the characters and the plot..if only I owned Oliver ;)  
  
A/N: (at the bottom)  
  
"Terrence?" I asked surprised.  
  
"Fancy seeing you here..shouldn't you be at dinner?" He replied with a smirk.  
  
"I could ask you the same." I said avoiding his gaze-I was still angry and taking in what I had just seen. Was it really Oliver and Sylvie? It had to be, I could recognize that shrill laugh from miles away. Were they really kissing? Argh..the thought made me sick to my stomach and I could feel the paining stab into my heart.  
  
"Hello? Cho?" I heard Terrence ask as he waved a hand up and down in front of my face.  
  
"Huh?" I asked straying away from my thoughts.  
  
"You alright there?"  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine, just tired..why do you ask?"  
  
"You just look..cross..or upset, maybe you should visit Pompfrey."  
  
"I'm fine!" I shouted with hurt and pain in my voice. Terrence bared a surprised look on his face. "Sorry..I'm just..upset, I got to go." I quickly muttered as I turned around to walk the other direction.  
  
"Wait" I heard Terrence say as he grabbed my arm. I turned around to look at him with little patience. I didn't want to come off mean, but just thinking about Oliver..and Sylvie..I just felt so cheated and stupid.  
  
"Here," He said as he handed me several books he held in his hands. "They're the ones you dropped earlier before our um..'meeting', sorry bout that".  
  
I took the books from his hands and mustered a smile, "Thanks." There was an odd silence for a while as if he expected me to say something else but I couldn't think of anything to say, not after what I had just saw. "Sorry Terrence, I don't mean to come off a bit cold, but I better go, got lots on my mind right now."  
  
"Let me guess, Oliver?" Terrence asked in a different tone of voice as I was just about to leave.  
  
I turned around once more to face the brown-haired Slytherin, "What? What makes you think-"  
  
"I'm correct, right?" I didn't respond, but just avoided his piercing gaze.  
  
"That's what I thought..go on Cho, go visit your boyfriend" Terrence shot angrily.  
  
"That's not fair Terrence! I'm not with Oliver and I'm not about to go visit him! He's with Sylvie if you hadn't noticed. Of course I have a hard time understanding why since they've only just been snogging out in the clear!" I shot back letting all anger out.  
  
"That's impossible! I just saw you two together at the Quidditch pitch earlier-when I was about to return the books to you."  
  
"No need to worry there, that was nothing-I'm just not good enough compared to Sylvie."  
  
"Cho.." Terrence started with a more sympathetic tone.  
  
"Save it, I got to go." I said quickly as I ran through the halls heading for the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
**3rd Person POV-after Terrence and Cho meeting just now**  
  
Terrence called out after Cho but she continued to run her way out of the hall. 'Great move Terrence, accuse her and make her angry..that'll sure win you the girl' He thought to himself angrily.  
  
He began walking down the hall aimlessly, thinking about all the stuff Cho had just said. 'Oliver and Sylvie?' Terrence thought to himself, 'Thought he had enough of her when she went off with Flint'. Suddenly, Terrence realized he had been wandering without direction and somehow ended up near the hospital wing. Just as he was about to turn around and walk towards the Great Hall, he heard something that came off a bit interesting.  
  
"Oliver still out?" A familiar Weasley voice asked.  
  
"Out cold.." Came another Weasley, "Madam Pomfrey, how much longer till he wakes?"  
  
"Anytime actually..not a lot of the potion was given to him" Madam Pomfrey said with a worried voice, "You two have any idea what might've happened?"  
  
Terrence stood near the door but out of sight, listening in on the conversation. 'So, Oliver's been poisoned..'Terrence thought with an evil smirk.  
  
"No, we just found him there unconscious with this goblet on the floor." Explained one of the twins while holding out the cup.  
  
"You don't think he would poison himself would he?" Asked the other twin with a worried look.  
  
"Doubtful, very doubtful" Madam Pomfrey said as she shook her head. "The symptoms make it quite obvious, he's been given Amortarte, it causes him to blank out and unable to act on his own. So someone must've gave it to him." Madam Pomfrey said looking at Oliver, then realizing what time it was, pushed the two boys out of the room. Soon after, Madam Pomfrey herself disappeared out of the room for her break. Terrence snuck into the room, he didn't know why he would go and visit Oliver, but something wasn't right. Oliver's been poisoned and for some awkward reason, he's back with Sylvie. Oliver wouldn't cheat or anything-he was too much of a goody-goody Gryfindor.  
  
Oliver began to stir and slowly sat up on the bed while rubbing the back of his head. Once looking up he noticed the Slytherin-of all people, standing in a corner of the room with cold eyes and a smirk on his face.  
  
"What're you doing here?"  
  
But Terrence didn't answer, "Screwed up big time Wood.." His mischievous smirk only getting darker. The two boys never really got along, but they didn't publicly hate each other either. They were simply a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.  
  
"What?" Oliver asked confusedly as he looked around the room, "Why am I in the infirmary?"  
  
"You were out cold, your buddy Weasleys brought you in here."  
  
"Out cold? Please, last thing I remember, I was waiting for Ch-" Oliver paused.  
  
"Cho? Well I don't believe she wants to see you anytime soon.."  
  
"What are you talking about Higgs? What did you do to her?!"  
  
"Oh, I didn't do anything Wood, you did more than what I could ever do- actions do speak louder than words." Terrence mused.  
  
"You better speak now or-"  
  
"What?" Terrence interrupted, "What are you going to do?" Terrence knew he was pushing the limit but he wanted to mess with the Gryffindor even more. He's the reason Cho won't have him, yet he's the only one who can make her happy.  
  
Oliver looked at him with angry and impatient eyes.  
  
"Fine, you were snogging Sylvie, and I'm guessing she poisoned you with some 'amortarte' what ever the bloody hell that is and-"  
  
"What?! I NEVER snogged Sylvie!" Oliver shouted in defense.  
  
"Don't tell me that, your little Cho saw you, she's the one who told me, and well..let's just say she isn't very happy.."  
  
"Crap..how the bloody hell am I going to explain this? Hell, I don't even understand this myself!" Oliver said to himself.  
  
"Well whatever you do, fix it,"  
  
"Great advice.." Oliver said sarcastically.  
  
"I mean, talk to her or something!"  
  
"Why don't you talk to her? I thought you fancied her"  
  
"Yes, but she's mad about you!" Terrence said a bit angry.  
  
Oliver was shocked and happy at the same time, he knew that both Cho and Him fancied each other, but to hear it out loud was much different..  
  
"Don't look too surprised Wood" Terrence sneered.  
  
Before Oliver could respond, Madam Pomfrey quickly entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me! I thought I told all visitors to leave! Out now Mr. Higgs!"  
  
Terrence rolled his eyes and headed for the door.  
  
"And Mr. Wood! Don't be mustering your strength away. Drink this and stay in bed!" Madam Pomfrey ordered sternly as she handed Oliver a cup with a thick liquid.  
  
**In Cho's dormitory (One day after)**  
  
"Cho!" Kim exclaimed as she burst through the door into the dormitory.  
  
I quickly sat up on my bed and looked at my friend.  
  
"You got to get up, you can't just sit around here all day."  
  
I didn't respond but instead looked at the floor. I didn't want to get up, I didn't want to do anything.  
  
"Cho, I think something odd's happening. Oliver was in the hospital last night. I was talking to Fred and George and they found him unconscious."  
  
"What?" I asked shocked. I was mad at the git, but if anything serious happened..  
  
"Yeah, they think someone tried to poison him or something."  
  
"That's ridiculous, he was with Sylvie-" I stopped with Kim hanging on my last word, wait..he was with Sylvie last night..could it be her? Well it could've been someone else, I mean he might've been with someone else later in the night.  
  
"Wait, what about Sylvie?" Kim asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing.." I replied, I didn't want to say anything without evidence backing it up.  
  
"Riight..well would you at least come to dinner tonight?" Kim asked pleadingly.  
  
I've been in bed all day since last night, I wasn't necessarily lagging on about what I saw last night, and I just didn't want to face the world. I mean, honestly, I don't even know what I'd say to Terrence if I saw him, or Sylvie..honestly, I'm just waiting for some put down of how she proved her point about me and Oliver.  
  
"Cho?" Kim asked giving me a puzzled look.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine.."  
  
"Then would you come to dinner?" Kim said. But before I could answer, she had pulled me out of bed and had me down the stairs heading for the Great Hall.  
  
**The Great Hall**  
  
"Hey Cho!" Marcy exclaimed as both me and Kim arrived at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Hey" I replied as I grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Cho, you alright? Roger was looking for you all day-something bout Quidditch Practice" Sean explained.  
  
"Oh gawd..Quidditch, I forgot all about it!"  
  
"Too busy thinking about Oliver?" came a sharp crude voice from behind me.  
  
"What do you want Sylvie?" I asked as I turned to face her.  
  
"Nothing..just odd you know, me and Oliver had a great time last night, a shame you weren't there." Sylvie said innocently. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins, she knew I was there, she saw me, and now she's doing all this to in spite of me.  
  
"Sylvie, you never stop talking do you?"  
  
"Why the harsh words Chang? Hope I didn't hurt you or anything.." Sylvie said with a smile as fake as her attitude.  
  
"You're full of it Sylvie..I'm out" I said as I grabbed my pumpkin juice and stood up from my seat.  
  
"By the way.." Sylvie said as she stepped closer to me and whispered, "Oliver's a great kisser you know?"  
  
At that point I couldn't hold my anger in any longer, I clenched the cup of pumpkin juice in my hand and threw it at her robes. I could hear a piercing scream escape Sylvie's mouth.  
  
"You little prat!"  
  
With the cup empty and most of the table staring at both me and Sylvie, I dropped the cup and walked out of the room.  
  
I ran to the broom shed, "Accio Comet 260!" I shouted and almost immediately my Comet 260 was in my hands. I knew exactly where I was headed, the only place I could actually escape..the Quidditch field.  
  
I dodged behind a wall when Filtch started coming around the corner, thankfully most of the teachers were at dinner, I didn't have much trouble leaving. On my way, I couldn't even think about what people would say about the whole me and Sylvie incident, for all I know, she deserved what she got. I was way too angry to care about the consequences, how many points I lost for Ravenclaw, detention, it didn't matter, all that I cared about was flying, it was the only thing I could do to bring back a bit happiness in my life.  
  
Once outside, I mounted on my broom and kicked off. I flew a few laps around the field, the cool air felt so refreshing through my hair. As I stopped mid-air on my broom to catch my breath, I saw a figure across the field.  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
A/N: So sorry I haven't updated for so long! I've been really busy with school. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers and all the new reviews! I love getting reviews! I'm hoping to post the next chapter ASAP! Sorry if it's a bit long..but I got carried away. Well I hope you all like it. Please Review! ( 


	10. the end

"Oliver?"  
  
I smiled at first, happy to see him ok, especially after Kim telling me how he was stuck in the hospital wing The figure flew closer, and soon it became obvious that it indeed was no other than the brown haired Scottish keeper of Gryffindor.  
  
"You know Cho, we really got to stop meeting like this." Oliver said with a side smile.  
  
Then I remembered all what just happened, all of this drama between him, Terence, Sylvie, and me with that my smile quickly faded.  
  
I slowly descended back on the ground, once hitting the floor; I grabbed my broom and began my way back towards the school. I hated acting like this, especially with him just being in the hospital wing and practically had no clue of what just happened. Once thinking that I felt like a jerk..almost Sylvie like..I mentally slapped myself feeling like a complete hypocrite.  
  
"Cho!" I heard Oliver call. He was back on the ground and following me closely behind. I wanted to say something to him but didn't know where to begin..should I ask him about his kiss with Sylvie? Should I check if he was ok? Tell him about what just happened in the Great Hall with Sylvie and me? But of all those things, what I mostly wanted to do was to have everything around us disappear and go back before catching him with Sylvie but not even magic could make that happen.  
  
I felt him grab for my arm and turned me around. Looking into his deep brown eyes I fell into his arms, clueless of what to do next. All my thoughts and frustration seemed to lift a little as he held me.  
  
"Oliver.." I began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Being with you hurts more than getting slammed to the ground with a bludger." I said for lack of better words.  
  
I could hear his stifle a small laugh, "Um...thanks Cho?"  
  
I couldn't help but giggle a bit myself, 'great opener Cho', I mentally scolded myself. I pulled away from his arms to look at him straight in the eyes. "Tell me one thing though Oliver, put me out of my misery and tell me that I didn't catch you kiss Sylvie the other day."  
  
I could tell he was shocked at my sudden statement, what really got to me was that he adverted his eyes from mine and to the floor. I looked away myself and swallowed hard. It was all true then..  
  
"I don't really know what happened actually.." Oliver began, with eyes still on the grass.  
  
"Oliver, it's pretty simple, you either did or didn't."  
  
"No, Pomfrey said I was under some sort of odd potion when I woke.." Oliver began as he placed a hand on his forehead. I wasn't sure if I should believe him, this isn't another game is it? I removed his hand from his face to look deeper into his eyes, as odd as it sounds, my mother always told me that a person's eyes holds no lies, and through Oliver's I learned that I couldn't deny him. "Cho, honestly now, I'd never do anything to hurt you. Especially after being with Sylvie, I'm not bound to go back to her."  
  
I smiled for the first time that night, thinking over everything, I decided that Oliver being put under some trance or something does sound like something Sylvie would do.  
  
"So, even if being with me hurts more than being hit with a bludger, would you at least give me a try?" Oliver asked with a light smirk.  
  
"And you honestly think it's possible to say no when you give me a face like that?" I smiled as I grabbed his arm.  
  
"It's a gift" Oliver mused, "by the way, might I inquire Miss Chang? What brings you out here when there's warmth and food in there?" He asked with a nod toward the school.  
  
At that moment I remembered the whole incident just a few minutes ago, Sylvie and the pumpkin juice, how will I live that one off?  
  
"Well, Mr. Wood, as we are being so formal, I'm out here because I've made such a fool of myself in there when I showered dear Sylvie with a cup of pumpkin juice, though now that I think of it, a cup just wasn't enough." I explained.  
  
Oliver let out a laugh before he could go on, "Are you serious? A person at the top of their class and a perfect reputation such as yourself just did that? All over me? Why Miss Chang, I'm flattered." He smiled.  
  
I lightly punched him in the arm, "Watch it Oliver, your ego's growing the size of the pitch. But yes, it's true and I don't really feel like facing the crowd right now." I flinched at the thought of entering the halls again facing everyone after my little show.  
  
"Well then, would you agree to a fly then?" Oliver asked as he held up his broom.  
  
"You sure you're well enough for a fly? I don't want Pomfrey on my back about getting you worse off than you already are."  
  
"Yeah, I'm better than ok, the potions most wear off by now anyways."  
  
"Seem a bit sure of yourself Wood, you sure you can keep up?" I teased with a light smile as I took hold of my broom as well.  
  
"Is this a challenge Miss Chang?" Oliver asked with a return smile and a raise of an eyebrow.  
  
I shrugged my shoulder as I mounted my broom. If it's a race you want, then let it be. How about one lap around, loser buys the other..a pack of chocolate frogs?" I suggested as I held out my hand for him to shake.  
  
"Deal enough for me", Oliver took my hand and instead of the traditional handshake, brought it up to his lips and lightly kissed my knuckles.  
  
"You won't win by flattery" I smiled as I took my hand back.  
  
"Won't I?" he added as he mounted his broom. Then at the same time we both kicked off into the cool crisp wind.  
  
A/N: Yay! I updated, I know it's been one loonng wait, in fact I had decided on not continuing with this but after going back and reading it, I felt it was just too incomplete and after reading all the reviews, I figured I'd just complete it and get some peace of mind. I would've done it sooner though after reading the 5th installment of Harry Potter I had a strong dislike of Cho-she turned out hardly similar to what I imagined. So for further reference I'm writing this while ignoring the events of the 5th book. By the way, sorry if the last chapter isn't all that great, I've kind of lost my train of thought for this one after such a long break, and mostly I didn't know how to end it. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed it- please review!! I'm thinking upon posting an epilogue-or would that be too much?? ( Thanks too all of those who have in the past, you all are the best! --karen 


End file.
